Don't Mess With A McMahon
by JLynn-Mizanin
Summary: Patricia and Joey come from a well known family, so everything they do is under a microscope. Both girls visit their family in Connecticut on their break from college. What happens when their dad tells them that he needs their help to run the business?
1. Chapter 1

"Yes mom, I promise I am flying out there to Connecticut to visit during my spring break in a few weeks." The black hair girl said on the phone.

"Just making sure Patricia. Me and your father miss you and your sister. We don't see much of you guys because you are in California and your sister is in Arizona." Her mother said.

Patricia was a twenty-four year old college student at USC. She was just loving life at the moment. She could have stopped her schooling two years ago, but she wanted to continue on and get her masters in communications, creative design and photography. Patricia comes from a very famous and well respected family. Her father is Vince McMahon, the owner of World Wrestling Entertainment. Patricia is the second youngest McMahon. Her older brother Shane and her older sister Stephanie are also well known in the wrestling business, so there is always pressure on her and her younger sister, Joey, to keep up with the McMahon name.

"I know mom. I miss you guys as well, and I can't wait to see you guys once again. It's been way too long even though I was there for Christmas vacation." She smiled as she walked to her dorm.

"It has sweetheart. How was your creative design class today?" Linda asked her daughter.

"It was amazing. We have this project that is due in two weeks, and we have to design a concert stage. We need to sketch out the design and make the sketch into a 3D design in a powerpoint, and we are suppose to pitch the idea like we are telling it to the artist." She told her mom as she walked into her dorm.

"Aw, that sounds excited. I wish you luck on your project dear."

"Thanks mom. That means a lot."

"Any time, dear. I will let you go now, so you can relax for a while. I'll talk to you later."

"Alrighty mom. Bye bye."

After Patricia hung up the phone, she threw it on her bed and dropped her bag on the floor. She walked into the small kitchen that was in her dorm and grabbed a small snack and to her desk. She turned on her computer and logged into Skype. She noticed that her sister was on, so she decided to give her a little call. After a couple of seconds, a blonde hair girl answered and smiled when she seen Patricia on the screen.

"Hey Tricia." Joey said.

Joey was a twenty-three year old college student at ASU and the youngest in the McMahon family. She was in her fifth year of college for her bachelors degree in cosmetics, fashion design and business management. All she wanted to do is make her father proud.

"Hey Joge! How was your day?"

"It was pretty boring. I had no classes today, but I have been busy with this presentation that is due in business tomorrow.'' She shown Tricia her notebook. "How was your day?"

"Oh how fun, and it was pretty great. Got a new project for my creative design class, and I'm excited." Tricia told Joey all about her project and the ideas she has.

"That sounds amazing Trish. Hey, does mom keeping annoying you about going up to Connecticut for break?"

"Yeah. I actually got off the phone with her a couple minutes ago. She can't wait to see us."

"I know. I miss them so much. I wonder if Shane and Stephanie will come down for a visit when we are there?"

"Who knows. I hope they do." She smiled. "Well, I will let you go now sis, so you can finish your presentation."

"Alrighty then. Bye bye sis."

"Text me how it went."

"I will."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Joey was driving up her parents' driveway in Stamford, Connecticut. She was really excited to be back home and to see everyone. She put her rental car in park and headed inside the huge mansion. She knocked on the front door a couple of times but noticed the door was opened, so she let herself in. The place was pretty quiet and it was unusal. Usually there is a tv on or some music on, but it was dead silence.<p>

"Mom? Dad?" She shouted. There was no answer, so she went upstairs to drop off her luggage in her old room. When she came out of her room, she heard voices coming from the kitchen. Once she walked into the kitchen, her mother spotted her.

"SWEETHEART!" Her mother ran to give her a hug, and Joey giggled. "I'm so glad your home."

"I'm glad to be here." She said as she walked over to her father to give him a hug. "Hey father."

"Hey, honey. How was the plane ride?" Vince asked.

"It wasn't too bad, but I am glad that I am off that plane though. I thought I wouldn't last another minute because I was starting to get very uncomfortable."

"I bet. Have you heard from your sister at all?" He asked.

"No, I though she would have been here by now because she had an earlier flight than I did."

"Her plane probably got delayed." Linda suggested.

"My plane hit some bad weather on the way here, so maybe it was way worse for her flight."

The three continued chatting and catching up on everything. Forty minutes had passed when a dark haired girl walked into the kitchen.

"TRICIA!" Joey ran and jumped on Patricia. Tricia didn't act fast enough, so both sisters fell to the floor.

Tricia laughed. "I missed you too, Joge." She said shaking her head.

"Glad to know." Joey got up and helped her sister up as well.

"You're a dork. Anyways, hey mom, hey dad." She gave both of her parents a hug.

"Hey sweetie." Her mother said. "So happy that both of my girls are here now. It's been way too long."

"We know mom!" Joey and Tricia said at the same time.

"Anyways, me and your mother are glad that you guys are safe and sound. We shall leave you guys alone for awhile, so you guys can relax and unpack because I'm sure it was a long flight for the both of you." Vince said. "See you guys later." Vince and Linda walked out of the kitchen.

"BYE!" The two girls shouted.

* * *

><p>A week has passed since Patricia and Joey got to their parents house. They were just enjoying spending time with their parents and their siblings, Stephanie and Shane. This was also a great time to relax from school and not worry about a thing. The two girls were sitting on the porch swing in the backyard while drinking some coffee just enjoying the outdoors.<p>

"There you girls are. I have been looking every where for you two." Linda said.

"Hey mom. Waddup?" Tricia asked as she looked at her mother.

"Your father wants to speak with you two."

"Do you know why?" Joey questioned.

"No I do not sweetheart. He just asked me to go find you two."

"Where is he?"

"He is in his office and wants to see you guys right now."

"Alrighty mom. Thanks for telling us." Tricia said.

The two girls were on their way. They were trying to think why their dad need to talk to them. Were they in trouble? Did they do something they weren't suppose? It was really making them nervous. When they approached their father's office, they took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hey dad. Mom said that you needed to speak with us." Joey said.

"Yes, I do. Have a seat you two?" Vince said with a smile on his face.

"Are we in trouble?" Tricia asked.

Vince giggled. "No, you guys aren't in trouble. I just need to ask you guys something."

"And this something is?" Joey hinted for her father to continue speaking.

"Well, lately it has been extremely hard to run the business by myself. A couple of my best people that help organize each show quit. I have no one to fill their spots because no one has enough experience, and I really need people to fill in these spots." Vince explained.

"What are you saying dad?" Tricia was confused.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase." Vince took a deep breath. "I need you and Joey come and help me run the company."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Dun. Dun. Dun.**

**WOOHOO! New story. WOO!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls were just speechless because they did not see that coming at all. Why did he need their help? He knows many people, but why did he choose them? After a couple minutes have passed, one of the girls finally spoke.

"Umm. Why do you want us?" The girl said.

"Well Patricia, I trust you girls, and you guys are the only ones I know that have enough background knowledge on WWE. You girls also have the skills for the areas the company needs the most help in." Vince explained.

"Why go to us? Why didn't you go to Stephanie or Shane?" Joey asked.

"Your siblings have done so much for this company already. They both have little ones now that need them, and I don't want to take away that precious moment away from them. You guys get where I am going?"

"Yes, we do." Both girls said at the same time.

"So what do you guys say?" Vince asked.

"Can we just have a day or two to talk it over and really think on it?" Joey asked.

"Of course. I don't want to push you guys into something like this if you don't want to. Whenever you guys are ready to tell me, you know where to find me." Vince smiled.

"Thanks." Both girls said and hugged their dad and left the office.

* * *

><p>A couple days have passed since Vince asked his daughters to join the business, and they still haven't given him an answer. Patricia and Joey talked about it a couple of times, and Patricia is more on board with the offer than Joey is. Tricia took Joey to the mall to talk about this situation and try to get her on board.<p>

"Joge, why aren't you thinking about helping dad? You do want to help right?"

"Yes I do want to help, but this is such terrible timing. I haven't even graduated college yet, unlike you. I just don't want to drop all the hard work that I put into my schoolwork. I don't want to be the McMahon that quit college. How would you think that would make me look?" Joey said as she looked at some clothes.

Tricia knew where Joey was coming from. "Girl, I know that. You can so help dad run the business while finishing up your last quarter in online college. Just think about it?"

"That seems like a lot of pressure on me though and plus, I have no idea if I even want to join the business. I also told myself that I would never get involved because that is what everyone would expect me to do. I don't want people to think that I can't do anything else, and that I am only in the business because my daddy told me to."

"You are being so air-headed, Joge." Tricia shouted at her sister.

"Maybe I am, but I just need more time to think about the situation. Dad just threw a bombshell on us from out of nowhere. I just can't make a decision at the snap of my fingers." Joey was started to aggervated with her sister but calmed down because she seen why her sister was bothering her. "I really don't want to argue with you, Trish. Just give me one more day, and I will make my decision. Is it a deal?"

"Deal." The two shook hands.

"Now that is taken care of, let's continue shopping and spend this sister quality time without worrying about a thing."

"Sounds great."

They continued on their journey around the mall until they found this batman logo that was split in half, and those two halves created two necklaces. They just had to buy it. Once they got it, each sister put on their half of the necklace on. This will always keep them united when they are not together.

* * *

><p>Vince was sitting in his office doing some last minute work before he had to leave for Monday Night RAW. He was making sure everything was perfect and set to go when his wife walked into his office.<p>

"Honey, why don't you just take a break? You have been working non-stop for two days straight. Come on and relax for awhile." Linda pleaded.

"I will when everything is done. I just have to make sure everything is in it's place." Vince started typing on his laptop until Linda shut it.

"You have done enough for today. You need to relax. Working this much isn't good."

Vince sighed. "I know, but I have to because I have no one to help me with these spots." He started to rub his temples.

"I thought you asked the girls?"

"I did, but they wanted a few days to think it over. I didn't want them to feel like I was putting them in a tough situation."

"Honey, don't stress over this. The girls are gonna make the right, and they are going to help. They love you very much." Linda always had a way with words, and Vince loved that.

"Thanks sweetheart." He gave her a kiss. "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know. Maybe be more of a work-a-holic than you are now."

The two shared a laugh, but the laugh was cut short when Tricia knocked on the door.

"Am I interrupting something? I can always come back." She said.

"No Patricia, you aren't interrupting anything. Come right in." Vince gestured Tricia to come closer. "What brings you here, sweetie?"

"I came here to give you my answer to your offer." She paused and Vince waited for her to continue. "And my answer is yes. I already have my bachelor's degree, so I stopped going for my master's to help you, daddy." She smiled.

"That is great news to hear, and I am so glad that you are going to help me." Vince stopped for a second. "Do you know Joey's decision?"

"No, I don't. She is thinking about not doing it, but she told me that she was going to contemplate about it mo..." Tricia was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Well, speak of the devil."

"Hey guys." Joey smiled at her parents and her sister.

"So Joge, have you made a decision?"

Joey took in a deep breath before she began to spoke. "Yes I have, and I thought long and hard about this situation. Before I made up my mind, I called my professors and talked to them about this and what I could do. After having long conversations with them, they said that I can finish up my last semester on online classes. I have to do many presentations and essays to get credit."

"How many days a week do you have to do these online classes?" Her mother asked.

"My online classes would run Monday, Tuesday and Thursday each week. I would basically be doing school work for most of the week, but I will make sure my school work would be worked on before and after shows."

"Wait, does this mean you are on board?" Vince was getting confused.

"Yes, I am. I want to help you make the business better. Plus, I am a great multitasker, and I like the challenge."

"I am so glad to have you girls working in the business. I know you girls won't disappoint me." He gave his daughters a huge bear hug.

"We'll make you proud." Both girls said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hope that you guys enjoyed this update.**

**There is more to come I promise.**

**Just stay with me, guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday morning, Justin and Wade walked into the meeting hall that was located in the hotel they were staying at. They were in Milwaukee, Wisconsin this week for the RAW Supershow. Once the two guys walked into the room, they spotted Michael Mizanin, and they walked toward the table he was sitting at.

"Hey, do you guys know why Vince called this meeting?" Justin asked as him and Wade sat down.

"Nope, I have no idea. All I heard is that he has to make an announcement, but none of us know what he is going to talk about?"

The guys just shrugged the topic off and continued to talk for a bit until Mr. McMahon walked in the room holding some papers in his hand. As he was walking toward the small stage that was set up in the meeting hall, he smiled and greeted a couple of the superstars.

"Good morning everyone, and I am sorry that I scheduled this meeting last minute and in the morning, but it should not be very long." Vince said once he got to the stage. "First off, there was a last minute change in one of the matches for tomorrow. Mike instead of your one-on-one match with Phil, your guys match is turned into a 6 man tag match. It is going to be you, Wade and Chris Jericho verses Phil, Justin and Randy Orton. Everything else is still the same except some of the times have changed. Make sure you check the new match schedule that is posted next to the door when this meeting is over." He announced. Then he looked over the papers he held in his hands before he continued speaking. "Lastly, everyone knows how the company has been struggling lately right?"

"Yeah." Everybody said in unison.

"Well, I finally found some help, and I know the two people that I found to help won't disappoint me or the company. These two people are my two youngest daughters. They are extremely smart and have amazing talent. All I have to say is you guys don't try anything on them. They are here to work and not to do anything else. If I find out any of you guys tried something on them, prepare for some consequences." Vince warned. "With that said, you guys are free to go." And with that, Vince left the room without saying another word.

* * *

><p>"Dude, I never knew that Vince had two other children, besides Stephanie and Shane." Justin said as him, Wade, Randy, Ted and Phil were at iHOP for brunch.<p>

"Really?" Randy and Ted laughed.

"Guys, give him a break." Phil stepped in. "I can see why he didn't know about the other two. They are never really out and about at wrestling events."

"Why don't they make any appearances?" Wade asked while he took a bite of his pancakes.

"No one really knows why they don't make appearances or why Vince doesn't talk about them much, but there are bunch of different rumors going around in the locker room on why though. " Phil said.

"What are some people saying?" Justin raised his eyebrow.

"The rumor I heard, is that the reason why Vince doesn't talk about the girls because they are adopted." Ted announced, and everyone looked at him with a weird expression on their faces.

"Ummm, Ted. I can certainly tell you, those girls are not adopted. They are full blown McMahons." Phil said patting

"Well, the rumor I heard is that the reason why the girls don't make appearances is because they are ugly."

"Randy, I haven't been in this business long, but I am most certain those girls aren't ugly. I mean, come on, Stephanie is one hot McMahon. Those girls have the same genes." Wade stated.

The boys kept talking on and on about the different rumors they have heard about Vince McMahon's two youngest daughters. Little did the boys know, the two McMahon girls were sitting a couple of tables away and heard everything the men were saying. The girls paid their bill and walked passed the guys' table to leave the restaurant. Once outside, the girls began talking.

"I can't believe what I heard in there! How dare them all talk about us like that." Patricia yelled in frustration.

"Trish, it wasn't really all of them. It was mostly that bald and that blue-eyed light haired fellows." Joey tried to calm her sister down. "Just lighten up. They're not the only ones who are talking about us, I'm pretty sure the entire locker has said much worse about us."

Tricia sighed. "I don't get why I have to lighten up. Those people should not be talking about us like that. We deserve respect."

"We do, and we will have respect. Dad, Stephanie and Shane are all treated with respect, but you really think with the respect, no one talks shit about them. Well you thought wrong. People are going to say whatever is on their minds, and we will just have to deal with it. Now can we go shopping and relax before we have to face the superstars tomorrow?" She looked at her sister.

"Yes, we may." Tricia smiled.

"Great! We need to find some outfits to wear tomorrow on our first day on the job. We got to look our best to impress." Joey winked as Tricia laughed.

"You're such a dork."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Look who's back!**

**I am back into the writing spirit and I hope that you guys loved the update. **

**More updates to come now that I am off from school :)**


End file.
